Where to Next?
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: "The Mysterious Tower was as peaceful as ever. Well, on the outside." Lotsa arguing during some point in KH3 and really just putzing around with writing


The Mysterious Tower was as peaceful as ever. Well, on the outside.

"... Sora you idiot! Don't even think of doing it!"

"Excuse me Kairi but I'm not-"

"Sora she has a point. This is really reckless and stupid even by your standard-"

"Jeez Ven who's side are you on?!"

"Excuse you, but my best friend's."

"Hold on, you three children calm down. Arguing is not helping our situation at all!"

"Master Aqua-"

"Just Aqua, Kairi."

"Fine. Aqua has a perfectly valid point, but Sora your idea is as stupid as that one year you thought Santa had been caught in your Santa trap-"

"Well I've actually met him now so, yeah, that was stupid, but I swear that this idea isn't!"

The argument escalated again until the young (and glamoured young, in Aqua and Ventus's cases) heroes in front of Yen Sid were merely bickering children. Riku and King Mickey were away on the same mission Sora insisted on joining; scouting out a barren world known as the Keyblade Graveyard. Donald and Goofy were keeping an eye on Disney Castle. Lea was away on business at Radiant Garden.

Sora was practically begging now, "I'm telling you I need to be there-"

"And have you fall to the enemy? Again?" Kairi snapped at him, "I don't think so!"

"They don't know what's out there!" Sora protested. He could feel his skin crawl at the memory of not quite speech and not quite wind scraping at his ears and hissing with unbridled anger, the desolation of the world around him, the tragedies lingering in the air... Worst of all it's guardian.

That fight was a nightmare, and left Sora with a scar across his shoulders that ached with the memory of the ruthless blow. While everyone kept reminding him last time he was in enemy territory he got kidnapped, he absently rubbed at the scar and recalled stumbling back into Disney Castle just about half dead and dragging Donald and Goofy along with him. Even with the worlds in so much danger, it took days for them to recover from that battle. His stomach clenched with nausea at the thought of Riku and King Mickey experiencing the same beat down. Maybe worse with one less member to the crew.

Kairi was voicing her reasoning for the millionth time, "... I'm telling you that this isn't a good idea. What if we lose him again-"

"What if we lose Riku and King Mickey?" Sora whispered. He then took off his jacket, then his shirt, much to the surprise of Aqua and Kairi. Sora turned around and pointed to the jagged line along his shoulder, "See that? That's from a fight at a place that doesn't sound too far off from this 'Keyblade Graveyard'. And me, Donald, and Goofy barely made it out." He winced a little and rubbed it some more. The memory of pain was making all his scars achey, actually. To ignore it he rattled down the list of the most significant ones:

_Shoulders; whip sword, wasn't paying attention._

_Lower back; pinned by Neoshadows, also wasn't paying attention._

_Left side; claymore, underestimated Saïx, almost completely disemboweled._

_Chest, above heart; from saving Kairi, and it was exploited by Xemnas to try and remove my heart again, so it's gotten a little bigger since it's early days._

_Right thigh, stomach; Xemnas made a move to incapacitate, or more likely, kill._

_Arms; various marks from blocks gone wrong and dodge rolling into something harmful._

He didn't realize he was muttering them under his breath until he was done with the list, and he heard silence. He blinked a little to refocus his gaze, and turned to see everyone staring at him like a freak on display. He put his shirt back on, "S-sorry-"

Kairi spoke, "No, wait..."

Sora halted with his vision clouded in blue and red fabric. He felt a hand brush his side, "I-I remember this." She choked up, "I thought you were going to die. There was so much blood I though that would kill you, but there was... There was..." She seemed to be forcing down sickness now, "S-something else, too... I-in your hands... It was too pinkish to be blood..."

Sora tugged his shirt back on wordlessly. He'd had enough of that. Enough of gawking. Enough of causing Kairi pain. He gave Kairi a pointed look as he said, "If that show wasn't enough evidence that I can handle myself, I could go through the stories."

Kairi backed up, "No, no that is enough." Her somber air retired and her anger returned, "But you still aren't going to rendezvous with the King and Riku!"

Sora yelled, "Why not?!"

Aqua spoke up, "It is compelling evidence, but maybe all the more proof you shouldn't. If it's that dangerous we could still lose you-"

"CAN NO ONE ELSE SEE THAT WE MIGHT LOSE RIKU?!" Sora roared, "THAT WE MIGHT LOSE HIS MAJESTY?! I NEED TO GO HELP THEM-"

"And you won't." Sora glared at Ventus the moment the boy spoke up. Ven gave him an equally cold glare, "They're both Keyblade Masters, they might as well be four of you. They can handle it-"

"Excuse me but did you just insult me?" Sora said, walking towards Ven with anger and laughter in his voice, "Did I just hear the words 'might as well be four of me'? Did I hear a suggestion that I'm weak?!"

Ventus folded his arms, "Yes."

Sora summoned his Keyblade, "Say that again."

Ventus did the same and said, "They're both Keyblade Masters, they might as well be four of you."

Aqua quickly summoned her Keyblade and held it between the boys, "Hold on, pure emotional instinct and fighting like this is not going to get anyone anywhere."

Yen Sid stood, "Sora, it is advised that you stand down. I am sure what Ventus meant was that they are worth four of you as of that fight so long ago. You have learned much since then." When Sora didn't, he said, "Sora, I understand you are furious and want to prove yourself. I understand that you are deeply concerned for your friends. But you must lower. Your. Blade."

Sora did so, glare uninterrupted. Ventus unsummoned his, saying, "This is proof you shouldn't go."

"WHAT?!"

Kairi held Sora's hand as it flew back, "Sora, stop it! Stop it, please, you're angry for no reason!" Sora seemed to be pacified at Kairi's touch, his anger fading to annoyance.

Ventus idly tilted his head with a shrug, "You can't keep yourself in check."

Sora's wrath returned, and he almost got Kairi off of him. Kairi continued pulling him back, "Aqua! Help please!"

Aqua put up a magic barrier, "SORA TAKE A STINKING CHILL PILL!" She glared at Ventus, "And YOU quit goading him on! The master taught you better than that!"

Kairi slapped Sora, as he continued growling and struggling to give Ventus a good smack, "Get ahold of yourself!"

Sora shook his head and rubbed his cheek. He did seem to be more collected and a little less lost in his feelings, maybe even accepting of what everyone was saying, but he then said, "Please. All I'm asking is that I go catch up with Riku. He could be hurt." He looked at Yen Sid, pleading, "He could be DYING."

"And in a little bit, that could be you." Ventus spoke up again. "I'm not losing you."

Sora groaned and tilted his head skyward while burying his hands in his hair, "Ugh! You're not gonna lose me! I'm gonna get scraped up eventually quit treating me like this porcelain doll-"

"You're not going, and that's the end of it!" Ventus raised his voice briefly.

Sora spat back at him, "Okay, you go then!"

"Absolutely not!" Aqua protested, "In fact, how about we just trust them to have reason of when to run away and have no one go?"

"Do I need to show you the scar again?" Sora said flatly, "Or do I need to actually tell you how I got that thing?!"

"No, we don't need to see it again," Ventus quipped, "but, yeah, how about you tell us what caused it?"

Sora hesitated in this one, suddenly going back on his word as he realized what he was about to say, "Y-you wouldn't believe me, it's too crazy."

"Ven's right." Aqua said, "What caused it?"

Sora held up his hands, "Some kinda whip Keyblade thing. No one was holding it-"

Aqua's face screwed up with confusion, "A Keyblade acting on its own-?"

"No one alive." Sora corrected himself, "It was... Armor, all red and orange and rusted and it was completely hollow." Aqua and Ventus looked at each other. No way it was what he was describing. Sora stretched a little, "And he was about yay tall, little bit more than Aqua, actually-"

"Terra." Aqua and Ventus said together.

Sora blinked, "Uh-"

Ventus was already heading for the door, "Sora you aren't going." He looked at Aqua and jerked his head towards the exit, "We are though. Come on Aqua."

Sora watched her follow, "Excuse me?!" He turned to Yen Sid, "You're letting them go but not me?!"

"They're more trained-"

"Who saved the universe TWICE now?!"

Ventus stopped in the doorway, "Sora, you're not going. Calm down and accept that." He then held up his hand and recited a small saying, "Victory will always go to the one who listens to his advisors judiciously."

Sora glared at him, then barged right onward, "Well, judiciously you all aren't making any logical sense, so I'm going with you."

Ventus shook his head, "No, you're not. It's too dangerous-"

"In case you forgot I survived-"

"Just barely!" Sora paused. Ventus looked him over before saying, "You're not going, and that's the end of discussion," the room fell into surprised silence when his tongue slipped and he added something on the end:

"_son._"

Sora looked outraged. He then pushed past Ventus, "I can do whatever I want," as if to purposefully mock the Freudian slip he sneered, "_dad._" Ventus let Sora go, too taut and mortified to do anything to stop him.

Aqua held his shoulder, "Ven-"

"I'm fine." He brushed it off. He then went down in the direction he presumed Sora to go, no explanation coming from him. After a moment Kairi went upstairs, and Aqua followed Ventus.

...

Kairi climbed up onto the roof, sighing when the wind blasted her face, "Sora? Sora I know you're here." Ventus was silly to think Sora would be in the courtyard. He always preferred the roof when moping. Closer to his element.

"No I'm not." came a sullen reply.

Kairi plopped down next to Sora, "Hey, don't leave, okay?" Sora was rubbing his Keyblade as if debating to leave on his own, and didn't reply. Kairi patted his shoulder, "Hey, if you really don't have that much trust in Riku then what kinda friend are you?"

Sora scoffed, "Oh come on, I'm just worried." His features resumed their drooping. He then said, "I can take care of myself, you know that, right?" He looked at Kairi, "You all know that, right?"

Kairi leaned back with a huff, "We do," she smirked at Sora, "We're just worried."

Sora punched her shoulder playfully, "Okay touché, but you're all acting like overprotective parents." He sighed and laid down on the tile roof, "Ever since... You know... You've all been so scared. I feel like I'm a fragile thing who needs to be caged."

"Well, you kinda are now." Kairi wrapped her hands around her legs, "That was a real scare we all got. After so many victories, we grew complacent. We thought we could win anything, that we were ahead of Xehanort's game. Barely scraping by that one through sheer luck, barely being able to save you with the same... It was a real wake up call that we're not invincible."

She turned to Sora, "And neither are you."

Sora sighed wordlessly at the sky. He closed his eyes, "Well, yeah, I've known that." He began silently counting on his fingers, and Kairi was surprised to see him run out of them when he explained why, "That's the number of times I've almost died. I know that I'm not Mr. Immortal-god-of-the-Keyblade."

Kairi touched his side, "Was... Was that the worst of it?"

Her lips curled inward at the memory of her screaming at the sight. Riku only stared in horror and let out the smallest "no" Kairi had ever heard. Fortunately Donald was at full MP again, so Sora had been saved. Still didn't get rid of the blood all over his clothes from pressing them up against the wound, and the floor from fleeing (more like stumbling) in terror, and that terrible claymore that seemed thirsty for another.

Sora was better, but his echoes of screaming were still bouncing back into her ears then. Still, Sora gave himself the time to press himself up against the barrier to console his friends (which was a dissonant sight considering he was covered in his own blood, and smiling but in full panic with his voice quivering and fluctuating in pitch), saying repeatedly through it "I'm alright! I'm okay, don't worry guys, no need to cry! I don't die that easily!" Of course Sora split suddenly and they didn't know why until Saïx almost completely destroyed his own barrier.

Or maybe her memory was being subjective. Memories did that- they could lie. Knowing who was with her made her aware of this more than any.

She felt Sora's hand wrap around her own, "Yeah, that was just about the worst of it." He looked at her, "You still wear makeup?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sora chuckled, but it was hollow, "Your mascara was running like crazy that day. I didn't like seeing you so scared." He made a silly grimace to try and lighten the mood, "And to my surprise I learned organs are really squishy." He backpedaled when Kairi made a retching grimace of her own, "Sorry! Sorry! J-just trying to make you laugh!"

Kairi shook her head, "T-thanks for the thought, but I don't wanna remember that."

Sora scooted away, and Kairi was sad to feel the warmth of his hand leave hers, "Sorry." He looked up at the sky again, "I don't either, but if I don't accept it, it'll hurt me, you know?"

Kairi turned to him, "Whaddaya mean?"

Sora smiled and held his necklace, "If I don't accept that it happened, and that I got out of it, then it'll just hurt me. I'll be terrified and traumatized by the memory. I just let it happen whenever it plays back in my head and let it go. It's a past hurt and it can't hurt me anymore."

"Smart." Kairi said with a small nod

Sora have her a playful glare, "You say that like I'm not." Kairi laughed, and Sora joined her. He settled in with a content sigh, "Been awhile since I've had a good laugh."

Kairi nodded, "Me too." She then observed Sora- apparently sleeping -for a bit. She touched his face, smiling softly at how much he'd grown. She then carefully put his head in her lap so he could have a decent pillow. She was surprised to see his eyes open into a tender smile. Kairi smiled back, not knowing what else to do.

Sora carefully took one of her hands and put it on his chest, "You know, I'm full of bumps and scratches, but I'm still whole." Kairi rubbed the spot, noticing the scar he'd muttered about earlier. Her hand wandered elsewhere to other scars and Sora quietly explained each one and reassured her that he was okay.

Eventually her hand settled back over his heart, and Sora held her hand again, "I don't think I'm going anywhere."

...

Aqua found Ventus moping in the courtyard. He sat on the steps, staring into the distance and maybe beyond it. She sat down next to him, "Ven, what was that all about?"

"I landed right there, ya know." He avoided the question and gestured to the grass in front of them, "Donald and Goofy took me up to Yen Sid-"

Aqua took up an even firmer tone, "Ven. I asked you about what your outburst was about."

Ventus was silent. He curled up. Aqua sighed and wrapped one arm around him, "And you know what it was down these very steps I carried you back to our home to keep you safe while you slept."

Ven shook his head, "That wasn't home I woke up in. It was cold, and lonely."

Aqua nodded, "Our actual home was destroyed. I had to change it."

Ventus then said, "Is it weird?"

"What?"

"That..." Ventus hesitated, "That I have these feelings about Sora."

Aqua hesitated as well, "Um... What kind of feelings?"

"Not romantic! no! No no no!" Ventus backed away and waved his hands. He laughed awkwardly, then swallowed, "I mean... I saw him grow up. From right there with him, every little moment." He looked at her, "I know you don't really know, but does being a parent feel like this?" While Aqua stewed over the question, Ventus looked at his hands, "I... He's still such a little boy to me. I look at him and I can still see the little four year old who took me in just because I was sad. I don't want him hurt."

Aqua nodded, "Yeah, you got a case of it pretty bad..."

"What? A-am I sick?" Ventus asked her.

She smiled and ruffled his hair, "You got a bad case of parent fever."

Ventus smiled at her, "Well, at least I can pin down what it is now." He sighed. He tugged off his armband and looked at it, "What a load of luck this thing brought me."

Aqua pulled put her Wayfinder, "Eh, these didn't do too good a job either."

Ven pulled out his and smiled, "Yeah, but they worked!" Their laughter rolled out and ebbed like a wave. Ventus leaned up against Aqua, "It's great seeing you again."

Aqua wrapped herself around Ventus, "Nice seeing you again, too."

Ven returned the hug, "And soon we'll have Terra again, and we can be a real family."

Aqua looked up at the stars, "Yeah. He's out there Ven we just gotta find him."

* * *

(barfing out writing and feelings and can we just have SOMETHING about KH3 please?!)


End file.
